Legacies
by aMoxgirl
Summary: In 1818 deep in the heart of the Texas Territories a gunslinger turned small town Sheriff dies with too many regrets. He dies never knowing that his name... that his legacy will continue onward for generations to come... and his bloodline would become the greatest Lawman to ever come to life in any territory. Set in an AU
1. Chapter 1

**Legacies**

_1818 – Texas Territories _

Dean glanced down at the bullet hole that graced his chest and wondered how it had all gone so wrong. How in the space of one day had the world decided to fuck him over, and as blood pooled hard fast from the chest wound, he knew that due to his past this might be the way he deserved to go out but after everything recently he thought that just maybe….. but he should have known better, should have expected less. "Sorry lawman but I ain't ready for the hangman's noose just yet!" Glancing back up to Baron Corbin in a stunned shock effect Dean felt his energy fleeting from his body, but he still could move- abite a little, so raising his six shooter to hip level he fired.

Watching as Corbin blinked and glanced down at his own chest in total amazement that a dying man had bother to shoot him let alone succeed in hitting him, Corbin's lips moved up and down once or twice before- and on his dying breath, "never fucking trust a gunslinger turned lawman! Can't even fucking dye without.." and before he finished his words he fell to his knees then slumped forward dead. Dean smiled as he dropped his gun and placed a hand over his own wound and muttered, "I hope your hold the door open for me in hell you sick sonofabitch!"

Taking a few steps forward Dean felt his body sway and he knew the fall was imminent and all he wanted was not to die in the middle of the fucking street like a piece of fucking trash. And yet he felt his legs give out and knew he would fall onto the dirt and die like scum like himself should…. But the fall never came, instead he felt a big strong-arm wrap around his waist that stop his descent.

Cocking his head to the side Dean could only laugh weakly at his tanned island friend, "Leakee what…" his words were cut off by a cough that had him spitting up blood and had his head tilting sideways. The other man grabbed his arm and threw it over his shoulders and more or less carried him off the street. "Your wife sent me… she went into labor! Doctor B is with her, but she is calling for you!"

Closing his eyes in pain he knew that he couldn't go to her, no Renee couldn't handle giving birth and watching him die at the same time. Spitting out more blood after another coughing fit he snapped tiredly at the only friend- aside from his wife he had. "Get me to jailhouse and then go back to her, Le – tell her I went after Corbin." Here they were at the jailhouse door and Leakee pushed it open hard and snapped, "you want me to lie to her- while she is giving birth? What kind of asshole do you take me for brother?"

Using the last bit of his dying strength he grabbed the other man and snapped, "your do as I say damnit! I am a dead man; you and I both know it- she needs to focus on the baby not a dying man!" The blood started to pump faster from his wound and as the world started to dim he for the first time in his life prayed to God he didn't necessity believe:

_Please don't let my child live the way I did…. If I could redo it all over again…_

* * *

And with that his world turned black!

Leakee simply froze when he noticed his blood brothers body go slack and limp, he had in fact seen dead men before- had in fact caused a lot of men to die, being a Caribbean pirate since his youth had made him hard to the aspect of death but when he had met a gunslinger over a decade past back- one that was actually chasing down his former crew a crew that had turned on him and had left him for dead, the sea lost its appeal for him. Along with killing innocent seamen.

They had both ran down each and every ex crew member of Dean's old gang. The last member had taken years to find, he had been Dean's second- the one he trusted the most, and they had found the sonofabitch in the Texas Territories, along with the man kid sister.

The bastard had been using the kid to make side money in some of the brothels and kept her half beaten when she protested to much or loudly. But as Renee had gotten older she had started to stand up for herself, then he and Dean had found them. Dean had taken one look at the battered young woman and vowed to keep her safe from that point onward.

Now here six years later Joshua Young was dead, Renee- the kid sister, laid giving birth to a child that belonged to the man whom she had entrusted her heart and soul to, a man that now laid dead at his feet.

Renee Ambrose would be a mother before this night was done…. Sighing Leakee bent down on his knees and laid his head against his brothers chest and knew that this would be the best and worst night of her life.

_Mother to Widow all in the same day!_

Muttering, "And I was just starting to believe that you were real!" The curse was the first and last prayer he ever gave.

* * *

_1825 Texas Territories_

Leakee watched as a blonde-haired boy came running up to him in pure delight, his blue eyes dancing. Turning to close the jailhouse door, an amazement that the people in BlackSalt had elected him as their new Sheriff still confused him but at the same time humbled him.

"Lepela…" smiling as Liam came to a stop in front of him and bounced excitedly, "did you know Lepela?" Smiling, a little sadly but still smiling Leakee asked, " did I know what?" The boy jumped up once more and threw the words out, "Mamma is going to marry Ranger Moxley! Laughing Leakee remembered when he had first heard about the group of twelve men that formed up a group calling themselves the 'Texas Rangers' and over two years later they were the backup plan for every Sheriff who had an outlaw they couldn't pin down.

For him, it had been the gang calling themselves the 'New Day'- just a three-man posse but they had left countless bodies in their wake. After they had wounded him and killed his deputy he had sent out the bulletin to the Rangers. And David Moxley had answered- much to his displeasure when he noticed that the other man's eye lingered on Renee Ambrose a little bit longer than it should. But in the end, his own newly minted wife- and Italian girl by the name of Alessia (who had stumbled into BlackSalt as their new school teacher) had told him to keep his nose out of Renee's business.

After two years of the Ranger coming to and fro Leakee had became accustom to seeing the other lawman in his town. Now even yet here he was grinning at the thought of the other man stepping up and into the life that should have been his brothers.

Waving to Renee as she called Liam back to her, with David Moxley at her side Leakee watched with sad eyes as Liam took off in a dead run and ran into the arms of the man that was taking over Renee's life.

Swallowing hard he closed his eyes, "hope this is what you wanted brother cause I can't stop it!"

And with that the wind blew and seemed to pat his back in silent thanks.

* * *

_1985 Appalachian Mountain Territories _

At sixteen Diana Moxley thought she would never be giving birth before she graduate high school. She never thought that piece the of trash that was her ex would run away once she told him she was pregnant and that her getting pregnant would cause her parents to divorce.

But here she was, her own mother holding her hand trying to coach her through the labor pains. It was more painful than anything she had ever experienced before and a pain she hoped she never felt again.

After hours of pain… of crying, the Doctor finally smiled at her and told her to push hard one more time. Mustarding up all the energy she had left she pushed and didn't stop until she felt something slip from her body. Moments later there loud cries in the form of her baby having their nose and throat cleared.

Suddenly before she could adjust herself the nurse laid a crying baby onto her chest and whispered, "Congratulations Diana… what's his name?" Arms coming up to hold the crying boy to her she smiled and wiped the sweat covering her face and said, "Jonathan his name is Jonathan Dean Moxley!"

And she silent prayed a silent thank you to whoever had decided to give her such a precious gift.

Her mom stirred beside her and remarked, "Dean? That reminds me a story my grandmother used to tell… she said it came from her grandmother." Blinking in surprise Diana let the nurse take Jon away to finish cleaning him and asked, "really? What about it?" Here her mom laughed and started the story, "It started back in the early 1800's your," she stopped and waved a hand absently, "how many great grandfathers it is was- was a gunslinger that turned into a Sheriff somewhere in Texas after he killed off his old gang…"

Diana listened closely with open amazement and wonder, at the end of the story her mom smiled, "Then your great grandmother married a Texas Ranger by the name of Moxley. I thought it was a cute love story when I was little!'

Blinking she asked, "Is that why we changed our names back to your maiden name?" Here her mother shook her head and stated, "no but that another story for a different time and place. Now feed your son."

Glancing down at her son Diana saw he was in turn watching her, his blue eyes sleepy and hungry at the same time. Giggling as she slipped the hospital gown free from her shoulder she held Jon so he could latch onto her offered nipple. Her mom hummed and asked, "so JD for a nick name?"

Laughing as Jon began to suckle Diana gave her mother an evil eye, "no way mom- either pick Jon or Dean!"

Her mom pouted and then let her fingers tickle her feasting grandson, "Dean it is…."

* * *

_And so, this begins the untold stories in my Birthright Universe…. _

_A universe where the modern world meets old west add in a twist of fantasy and this is going to be an odd ride. _

_Like it? Hate it? Should I continue it? Let me know_


	2. Chapter 2

**Legacies**

_1990 Appalachian Mountain Territories_

Jon knew he was different than most boys his age, what made him different he didn't know nor understood but it didn't matter. His Mom simply told him that he simply marched to the beat of his own drum and didn't care for the 'rough housing' the other boys were doing. He had nodded at his mothers explanation and thought no more about it, he rarely played well with the other boys and often found himself coming to the rescue of the younger kids or the girls that was from the neighborhood.

It didn't bother him, he rather liked it- other ten-year-old boys wouldn't help the girls out nor would they play with the 'babies' either cause one group had 'cooties' or because the other group still wanted to play sillier games. But Jon was unique in the fact that just as long as he was outside where the sunshine could hit his face and he could take a deep long breath of fresh air he was happy.

Life was good… He had his Mom and his Nana and that's all that mattered to him.

-(0)-(0)-(0)-

It was summer time and by far Jon's favorite time of year, no school and the warm lazy days called to his heart like nothing else could. While this summer most of the boys he did play with got to go to a summer camp Jon had elected to stay at home, the majority of other kids that were still around were of families that couldn't afford to go to the summer activities.

He had over heard his Mom and Nana talking about it once school had let out, that they had saved up enough money for him to go should he choose to do so but the flyers that his teacher had sent home with him on the last day of school looked so boring- and that's what he had told his Mom and Nana.

Instead here he was in wooded park climbing a large oak tree, smiling successfully when he got middle ways up into the top of the tree. Parking his butt on a thick branch and digging out a granola bar from his pocket he enjoyed the shade and the pride of getting this far up when suddenly he heard voices shouting. Stuffing the rest of the bar into his mouth and pocketing the wrapper he hastily made his descent down again.

Listening closely, he realized that there was lots of different voices screaming, male and female alike- stepping into a screaming direction Jon was finally able to make out what they were screaming, "Sasha!" He tilted his head and thought about the name- he thought it belonged to a visiting young girl, she was spending the summer with her own Nana if he remembered correctly and something told him that having this many adults screaming for her was bad news.

Suddenly from around a tree a man stepped out and froze- Jon hadn't felt him there and by the raised eyebrow he thought the man was just as surprised to see him as he was. In the stretched silence Jon took a moment to look at the man and found himself freezing when he noticed the guns at the man's hips. Wetting his lips, he felt a slight, very so slight fear bubble- "you're not truly afraid are you?" when the man spoke it was a funny accent Jon had never heard before, and with Cincinnati being a 'port' city he had heard so odd accents before this. But trying to be polite, as his Mom had taught him, he answered the question, "no Sir!" There was a smile forming on the adults lips when the shouting came closer.

Then Mister Connors stepped out around the park path and spotted him and the other man and snapped, "Jonathan what in the blue blazes are you doing out here?" Then Mister Connors eyes snapped to the other man and froze, his head lowered, and a closed fist came over his heart as he spoke, "hail Gunslinger!" Jon felt his eyes go wide as he looked at the strange man who was bringing up his right hand and with two fingers tapped his left side of collarbone. "hail Sai, what's all ruckus for?" Mister Conner's raised his head and spoke more softly, "a girl has went missing Sai!"

Jon shuffled his feet as the adults talked, he barely understood the conversation but the pieces he understood was the Gunslinger was on a hunt for parts of a posse he had been chasing for a long time. Suddenly the Gunslinger spoke up, "I will help in the search," Mister Connors sputtered and finally managed out a thank you- Jon beamed and added, "I will help too!"

At this Mister Connors thundered at him, "certainly not young man- your march your butt back to your mamma and stay there! We don't need to be looking for two lost kids tonight!" Stiffen his back Jon was ready to fire back when the Gunslinger spoke up, "the Lad can accompany in my search- I don't know the terrain and something tells me he might be handy to have along!"

Once Mister Connors left Jon turned his full attention to the Gunslinger and with a shy voice was able to squeak out a thanks, but the other man simply studied him harder. After a minute he spoke up again, "what's your full name Lad?" Jon straighten up to his full height, which was pretty tall for his age. "Jonathan Dean Moxley Sir!" The other man let out a laugh and held out his hand, "Steven Regal young Moxley!" Shaking his hand Jon felt his small world center and a heat ignite deep in his little heart.

-(0)-(0)-(0)-

It was the next day, the second day of the search for the missing Sasha when Jon had mentioned the pond to Mr. Regal when he asked Jon why he was concerned about the pond he shrugged his shoulders and said as an afterthought, "girls like cute animals and stuff- sometimes ducks swim in that pond!" The other man simply stared at him for a moment and then had him lead him to the pond in question.

Jon watched in awe as Mr. Regal walked with him around the large pond and pointed about small but noticeable foot prints- once when they bent down to examine an odd set of tracks Mr. Regal began to teach him differences of each track they found so when they bent down again some hours later Jon was about to identify the deer tracks without pause.

This seemed to please Mr. Regal and Jon felt such pride in himself that he never wanted this day to end however Mr. Regal wasn't done teaching him. Next he was taught about the moss on tree trunks and how to avoid poison ivy and what mushroom/berries were good to eat. He learned how to identify the scat left behind to know what type of animal he was tracking- learned how to listen for sounds and more importantly for the sound of water.

It was closing in on dark when Jon felt the odd sensation at the back of his skull, the sensation quickly turned into a headache and just when Jon thought he couldn't take it anymore everything in his vision tilted and he tripped. Mr. Regal caught him easily enough and frowned at him, "Jon…. Jon what ails you?" Working his mouth Jon had never felt so tired before but he forced himself to speak, "I had this funny feeling in my head then it turned into a headache but now it doesn't hurt- when the pain went away it surprised me!" He felt Mr. Regal go completely stiff and watched as the other man bowed his head, after a moment he spoke softly, "do you hear it Jon?"

Jon was trying to detangle himself from the arms of the other man when he asked, as his heart thumped wildly against his chest, "hear what?" Mr. Regal glanced up at him at last and whispered, "the voice of your father?" Suddenly Jon was scared to breath, scared to move but Mr. Regal continued on, "a gunslinger will always hear the voice of his or hers forefathers Jon- a gunslinger will never lose focus nor get lost in thought cause they are never alone in their own head!"

They spent the hour in silence, man and boy both staring straight ahead- the man razor focus ahead while Jon himself stares ahead. They quietly came a upon a fork in the road- bending down in the dirt Jon traced the funny looking track when a small but quiet voice murmured deep inside his ear- _**left**_, "Mr. Regal I think we should go left!"

Mr. Regal studied him for a moment then nodded and as they walked Jon whispered. "I heard him!" Mr. Regal quietly laid a hand on his head told him one of the most important things in his young life, "listen to him Jon- he will never lead you astray." Nodding as they continued on until they came to a hill and small cave crop to left- _**She is inside**_, glancing at Mr. Regal Jon smiled big when the other man thumbed his thumb into the direction of the cave, "Agreed!"

With that they both walked into the cave and a mile in they found the destroyed corpse of little Sasha Banks and Jon let the tears fall freely.

* * *

_1992 Gator Country_

It was summer once again and this year the heat had came early and Jon was suffering because of it- his Dinn had swung by after school had let out and nabbed him for their annual summer training. It had been two years since he had met Steven Regal and awoke his inner gunslinger spirit- his Dinn (not teacher- heaven forbid) had continued his hunt but had always dropped back in to train him, a fact his Mom and Nana had hated but when Regal (as his Mom calls him) told him that the instinct to hunt- and the pressure of the voice in head would make him insane before he hit adulthood they had relented.

It had been on their first trip outside the Appalachian Mountain Territories that his Dinn told that he had called in some favors to some local Bookmen and after much digging they all agreed that Jon was perhaps the youngest gunslinger to awaken his inner instinct.

"It's not doing me any fucking favors in this swamp!" He knew if his Mom and his Dinn heard that fowl word muttered from his lips he would have received a lashing but in the heat of the day- with only his hunting knife and four bullets left in his apprenticeship guns, and half a canteen left of drinkable water he was annoyed.

_**Drop off to the left**_

Smiling in a cruel kind of way, a smile unbefitting a twelve-year-old Jon simple stopped and listened and after a moment he heard the faint sound of a rattle from a rattlesnake.

"Oh, goody dinner!"

-(0)-(0)-(0)-

He never got to eat or skin the damn rattlesnake that night, why? Simple, really- his instinct had spoke of the drop off, but it was Jon's own intelligences that found the cave buried back in the drop off- and in finding the cave (his least favorite places) he had found the two-man posse he and his Dinn were hunting.

Quietly and slowly exiting the cave and took up post in a tree and set off a soundless flare and waited. He knew better than to engage the posse on his own- even though he thought he might be good enough to take them on, but in doing so he might have to kill them and so far he hadn't been giving the go ahead to kill anything human yet.

_**Behind and to the right**_

Already having his gun drew and in the guard position Jon quietly shifted to take a peek behind him- having the tree trunk to his back firstly made him work a little harder at not being heard or seen. The man that slipped out to the right of his tree was a larger man than his Dinn- but the guns at his hips told Jon all he needed to know. Softly, "a mile in it forks- they are to the right fork. The girl is either sleeping or unconscious." The big man pauses and just as softly asks, "not dead?" Jon snorts and snaps back, "give me some credit man- I know the difference between the living and the dead!"

Yes, little Sasha Bank had taught him that fact two years ago. The sight of her cold body plus the signs his Dinn took shown him taught him early on the differences. Sighing Jon made his way down his post and landed soundlessly next to the unknown Gunslinger, glancing at one another for a second then Jon smirked when other man puffed out his cheeks and moaned in disappointment. "your just an apprentice…." A pause then, "numbers?" Giving the other man a flipped look Jon respectfully, cause like it or not this man wore gunslinger guns, "two!" A long moment, "you made your first kill yet?" Swallowing hard Jon simply shook his head was about to answer when a scream echoed from the cave, "Fuck me- come on then seems like today is your lucky day!"

Jon wanted to back peddle and tell the man to fuck off- he wasn't his Dinn, had no right to give him orders but another scream echoed out and the image of Sasha Banks flashed in front of his eyes

_**Never stop never look back**_

Muttering, 'fuck you!' and when the other man gave him a funny look Jon sheepish blushed and said softly, "not you!" The other man nodded and jerked his head inward and Jon took a deep breath and followed.

The work that follows is fast, deadly, and precise on both the unnamed gunslinger and himself. Both their aims were accurate and just as deadly- Jon thought he would be sick afterwards, but he felt nothing when he noticed the girls tore cloths and the bite marks on her shoulders and small breasts.

_**Always shoot to kill and never kill just for the sake of killing**_

The girl had stopped screaming long enough to understand that the people that had just saved her wasn't there to inflict more pain and started to cry. Jon went to the man he had just killed and checked his pockets- looking for any type of ID, he had witness his Dinn do this countless times and so he knew to also check the pulse to make sure his kill was dead.

"Your fucking good kid, what's your name?" Smiling at the praise Jon answered proudly, "Jon Moxley!" The older man cocked his head and mumbled, "Moxley- I know I have heard that name somewhere before," shaking his head clear he continued onward, "Well done Jon Moxley, I am Mathew Reigns but most in these parts call me Rosy!"

Smiling Jon stuck out his hand to other gunslinger and replied back, "nice to meet you Rosy!"

* * *

So, we have a second chapter! What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Legacies**

**Chapter 3**

_Gator Country - 1997_

He had to admit that Ma Reigns knew how to cook a mean chicken that or he was simply starving from the time in the swamps. The chicken was roasted and had a wonderful gravy sauce on it with side fixings of mash potatoes, streamed carrots, and stuffing with more of the gravy sauce. In the end Jon ate enough to make his stomachache.

Rosey laughed, "just how long were you out there Jon?" Tossing back a drink of cold water after a bite of homemade bread roll, he tried to be politely enough, "roughly four to five days, my Dinn is probably steamed at me for leaving my track!" Sefa Rosey's father snorted and rumbled out, "it ain't like you didn't finish your track son, you finished it got the girl to safely and brought back proof of your kills!" Sighing loudly, he added, "if I could only get Roman to be as committed to his instinct as you are!"

Blinking in open curiosity Jon almost wanted to ask but he knew his Dinn would be appalled but when his instinct hummed- **front, left side** Jon couldn't stop his hands from dropping to his guns, eyes hardened and focused. Sefa own head turned, abate slower and almost hazily, "speaking of the slacker." Rosey's laughter calmed Jon's instinct and he forced himself to smile a little.

The boy that entered the dinning room was no more than a year older than Jon himself, had maybe an inch or two of height on him but it was his built that out did Jon's lean slight muscle building frame. Jon blinked and started to realize that Samoans were probably the biggest people he would ever meet.

Shaking his head Jon smiled as a younger dark-haired girl slipped past the new boy and bound over to wash up for dinner, the other boy just simply stared at him. Jon knew he was taking stock in him he also saw the open smugness in the other boys' eyes. Trying to control a smirk of his own when Sefa snapped, "Roman knock that look off your face when you look at a journeyman." The other boy, Roman he guessed jerked backwards Jon used that reaction to control his own slip at the new title.

Glancing at Rosey and swallowing he knew the question was showing in his face, the big man came to him and whispered, "you made your first kill today Jon- not only that the track was completely yours!" Warning bells were going off in his head and when looked back at Sefa he knew why, "how long ago?" Rosey gave him a hard stare, "damn it how long ago?" His anger was boiling.

Sefa sighed, "I found your Dinn five days ago… bullet to the back!" Jon thought he would cry, his Dinn had been an honest man- a good man and the only man that Jon had loved like a father. No tears came however instead he just slumped and muttered, "what happens to my training now?" He didn't miss the glance between Rosey and Sefa, "where are you from Jon?" Glancing as the smiling girl plopped herself down next to him, "the Appalachian Mountain Territories." The younger girl beamed at him and after a bite of chicken she happily, "Hile Gunslinger I am …"

At her voice Ma Reigns snapped, "Natia Reigns don't you interrupted men during their palaver, I taught you better manners than that!" Jon couldn't help the smile that graced his lips at the dejected look on Natia's face nor her blush.

Then after a moment her words hit him, _Hile Gunslinger_, he wanted to deny her words, but his instinct hummed in joy. Meeting her eyes, he nodded a silent thanks and returned his focus on Sefa who had been watching him intently, "we go to the Sheriff to ID your Dinn then ring your folks- then we take it from there." Here Ma Reigns sighed and whispered lovingly, "your ma and pa are probably out of their minds with worry." Laughing he smiled, "its just my mom, nana, and me- always has been! My Dinn found me two years ago, good timing since its when my instinct woke up!"

Natia eyes went wide and she gasped as she laid a hand on his arm, "you are my age, right? That would make you the youngest Gunslinger to have awoken!" Blushing he shrugged and muttered, "my Dinn said something about that after our first training trip- all I know is that if I am not in school I am learning… my Dinn is… **was**… a hard man- good but when it came to my training there was no play!" Here Rosey shifted in his chair and added, "he didn't need me to make the kills today- and to be honest I only happened a upon him cause of the flare he lit, I found no tracks of him at all." Sefa was looking at his oldest and asked, "you are saying he might a Natural?" A moment then Rosey nodded, "Natia needs to run his name… it rang a bell for me for some reason!"

Jon blinked and glanced at Natia who had slipped her hand into his and seemed happy to hold onto it but when she noticed his look she beamed, "I am an apprentice Bookman… Ma is my teacher she is on the Council." Nodding his understanding Jon opened his mouth to ask a question but Sefa beat him to it, "what is your surname Jon?" Smiling a little Jon meet the older man's gaze and noticed that younger boy, Roman had simply taking up a seat beside his father and was leaning forward on his knees, watching… and Jon thought maybe waiting for something.

"Moxley Sir!" There was a pause and Natia hand squeezed his hand hard, Roman on the other man had leaned back and had that smirk on his face again. **Take it off you don't like it**, muttering _later_ to himself he watched as Sefa turned to Rosey and snarled, "I swear you got the brains of a goose sometimes boy!" Glancing around he noticed that Ma Reigns was just shaking her head in a disapproval fashion. Wetting his lips, he asked, "does it signify?" Sefa turned to face him once again and Jon saw something flicker in his dark eyes, "Moxley the surname of one of the original twelve Texas Rangers."

At that Jon felt his dinner roll in stomach but was thankful when it stayed down. Voice small and tired cause suddenly that's what he was, "well that complicates matters to hell and back!" The look on Roman's face shifted and Jon thought he saw amused there for a second. Sefa simply laughed, "leave it up to my girls they will figure it out somehow, I am not letting a talented future gunslinger like you go insane or to waste on my watch Jon. believe that!"

To Jon it ain't like he had a choice in the matter!

They had waited till the next day to visit the Sheriff and ID his Dinn, the Sheriff handed his Dinn's rig and Jon suddenly felt so lost and so much younger than what he was. Yet Sefa stayed with him, had called up his mom and explained what had happened and after talking to Jon himself had agreed to let Sefa take over his training.

Book work schooling would be done in house with Roman and Natia, he grinned when Sefa realized that Roman's training was at least six to eight months behind his own he had Rosey step in and take over Roman's catch up training.

In the evening he started to spend time with Ma Reigns and Natia in the den to do research on his surname, and it was then he learned about the Texas Rangers completely. It's Natia that tells him the legend.

_It was 1823 in the Texas Territories after a large all girl sanctuary was broken into and the girls who ranged from ten to twenty years of age were raped and murdered. Twelve of the men folk of the girls, weather it be fathers, brothers, fiancés or whatever the case may be was dead set on killing the gang responsible for their girls' deaths._

_In the end it took all twelve men two years to find all sixteen men and bring them to justice, each of the twelve men had been deputized by local Sheriff's of different towns within the Territories they crossed. In the end it believed that some of the local Spanish started to call them Guardabosque which means Ranger or Keeper- and since they were in Texas the American's started to call them Texas Rangers._

_The twelve are as followed. McMahon, Hogan, Henning, Moxley, Duggan, Flair, Anderson, Roberts, Blanchard, Helmsley, Rhodes, Hart_

_The biggest name still today are McMahon, Flair, Rhodes, and Hart the Helmsley is counted into the McMahon since they married into one another. But those are the name that history tells us about._

_It was roughly a two decades later that whispers began about the Ranger being corrupt. It's said they began to outright execute their contracts either because they thought they were guilty or because they were paid to do so._

_In the end some Sheriff's formed what is known as today as the Council and striped the Rangers of their power, not their money however because no one could prove that it was blood money._

_They were disbanded and the families were bound to a vow to never become lawmen again._

Jon knew the last part, what he hadn't know what that possibly his ancestor had messed up his chances in becoming the one thing that he had been called to do.

Grinding his teeth together he asked Ma Reigns and Natia the one question that no one wanted to answer, "so if the vow was made all those years ago… what's happened to the Gunslingers born into those families before me?" Ma Reigns sighed heavily, "in truth Jon, if a Gunslinger was born into the twelve, they were recorded and then put into a safe place or if they weren't recorded well…" Her words die off and Jon knew the answer.

He knew she wouldn't finish that line of thought and the look of pure horror filled Natia face, so he did it for them, "they become the prey for the **real **gunslingers!"

What a wonderful future he had in store for himself! His instinct softly agreed this time around and that bothered him more than his bleak future.

They had waited till the next day to visit the Sheriff and ID his Dinn, the Sheriff handed his Dinn's rig and Jon suddenly felt so lost and so much younger than what he was. Yet Sefa stayed with him, had called up his mom and explained what had happened and after talking to Jon himself had agreed to let Sefa take over his training.

Book work schooling would be done in house with Roman and Natia, he grinned when Sefa realized that Roman's training was at least six to eight months behind his own he had Rosey step in and take over Roman's catch up training.

In the evening he started to spend time with Ma Reigns and Natia in the den to do research on his surname, and it was then he learned about the Texas Rangers completely. It's Natia that tells him the legend.

_It was 1823 in the Texas Territories after a large all girl sanctuary was broken into and the girls who ranged from ten to twenty years of age were raped and murdered. Twelve of the men folk of the girls, weather it be fathers, brothers, fiancés or whatever the case may be was dead set on killing the gang responsible for their girls' deaths._

_In the end it took all twelve men two years to find all sixteen men and bring them to justice, each of the twelve men had been deputized by local Sheriff's of different towns within the Territories they crossed. In the end it believed that some of the local Spanish started to call them Guardabosque which means Ranger or Keeper- and since they were in Texas the American's started to call them Texas Rangers._

_The twelve are as followed. McMahon, Hogan, Henning, Moxley, Duggan, Flair, Anderson, Roberts, Blanchard, Helmsley, Rhodes, and Hart_

_The biggest name still today are McMahon, Flair, Rhodes, and Hart the Helmsley is counted into the McMahon since they married into one another. But those are the name that history tells us about._

_It was roughly a two decades later that whispers began about the Ranger being corrupt. It's said they began to outright execute their contracts either because they thought they were guilty or because they were paid to do so._

_In the end some Sheriff's formed what is known as today as the Council and striped the Rangers of their power, not their money however because no one could prove that it was blood money._

_They were disbanded and the families were bound to a vow to never become lawmen again._

Jon knew the last part, what he hadn't know what that possibly his ancestor had messed up his chances in becoming the one thing that he had been called to do.

Grinding his teeth together he asked Ma Reigns and Natia the one question that no one wanted to answer, "so if the vow was made all those years ago… what's happened to the Gunslingers born into those families before me?" Ma Reigns sighed heavily, "in truth Jon, if a Gunslinger was born into the twelve, they were recorded and then put into a safe place or if they weren't recorded well…" Her words die off and Jon knew the answer.

He knew she wouldn't finish that line of thought and the look of pure horror filled Natia face, so he did it for them, "they become the prey for the **real **gunslingers!"

What a wonderful future he had in store for himself! His instinct softly agreed this time around and that bothered him more than his bleak future.


End file.
